


my best regards from hell

by cyndaquils



Series: you wasted your years on me [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mid-Game, but i guess that's not happening any time soon, there was going to be a second one that was post-bw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is in the presence of a god — black, rosa</p>
            </blockquote>





	my best regards from hell

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of Black and White returning in bw2 and how they have changed over the past two years is one of my favorite things ever.
> 
> also, I'm really quite sorry if this is fast-paced.

She met him in Nimbasa, the land of shining lights and fast rides. He was there when she needed him, a stranger willing to listen to her problems. She had fled her hometown of Aspertia and he—

well, she wasn’t quite sure why the hell he was there to begin with.

His name is Black and he is everything that Nate and Hugh are not, sarcastic and cruel and a complete asshole and absolutely  _fucking_  perfect. A pro battler, obviously, with the way he is composed and the air his pokémon give off, all fully evolved powerhouses that could easily crush Unova’s champion  _and_  Sinnoh’s former champion.

She finds herself drawn to the danger, the way he tells her he’s back because  _that fucking asshole came back before I could rip his throat out_  and she thinks that she could fall in love with him (maybe).

He is tall and mature and confident. She thinks he’s modest, too, but he doesn’t and she can’t understand why. He talks about the champion in a way that doesn’t sound like the champion—Iris doesn’t steal hearts and throw them aside, nor is she a ruthless fighter. He scoffs at the other girl’s name, though, and says something that sounds a lot like  _she isn’t even the champion_. It doesn’t make sense but she ignores it because his is fascinating.

So, she tells him her dreams and he nods as though they were once his dreams, too.

“I guess I want to be champion, but I don’t know. That’s always been Nate’s dream. And… I mean, I guess I also want to be a hero—you know the ones two years ago? Yeah, like them.”

He shakes his head at the last bit scoffing at their mention, and she’s suddenly angry. How  _dare_  he insult the Heroes of Unova? He is old enough to know of them, and he is definitely from Unova. They are the reason he is alive, despite the fact they themselves went missing what seems like years ago.

She goes to say something, but he stands and clicks his tongue the way Cheren did way back when she started her journey.

“It’s not like we wanted to save the world,” he says before leaving her.

She is shocked and confused and doesn’t know what the hell just happened, except maybe she was just in the presence of a god.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a message if there are any mistakes, since this is unbeta'd.


End file.
